


Sayain Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Dragon Balls, aliens, and never ending battles?  A collection of Dragon Ball Z/IY Drabbles and Oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gohan

Gohan sighed as he looked over Kagome's chosen work out outfit. A black sports bra and black stretchy pants. All in all it was a good choice loose clothes would be easy for an attacker to grab but...she had her hair in pig tails. "Kagome...you really should think about cutting your hair."

Kagome glared rather viciously at him. "No." Gohan sighed and tried to explain that long hair would be easy to grab, having a flash back to a similar conversation he had with his ex wife.

Kagome huffed and tossed one of her pigtails behind her shoulder. "I don't care. People have grabbed my hair before and gotten a foot the face and an arrow to the neck in response now, are you gunna teach me ubber cool fighting move or not? In case you can't tell it’s a tad bit nippley out here and I'm pretty sure my brothers friend is checking me out."

Gohan blushed as he nodded making a mental note to _never_ grab her hair.


	2. Trunks

Kagome rolled her eyes as her boyfriend shot her a cocky grin. "Oh shut up jeez, I could have handled that."

He laughed as he shifted his sword on his back and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Oh yeah I can see it now. You doing a flying kick while in a dress showing off your panties to everyone. Your dad may be Goku but you're his _baby_ girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes and hip checked him. "Whatever, you're just sacred I'm better then you, your dad did train me. Besides." She smirked evilly as she pulled out of his arms and skipped a few feet in front of him and bent over lightly making her ruby red dress rise up, exposing pale tone thighs.

"Who says I'm wearing any panites?" With that she lifted her dress up inch by agonizing inch but stopped just short of her butt.

Trunks turned red and quickly ran over to her and yanked her dress back down, resting his hand on her hips to keep it down, glaring at the felled wanna be thugs that were trying to get a sneak peak.

Kagome rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was just kidding by the way…" She leaned over Trunks shoulder and waved at her dad. "Hi daddy!"

Trunks paled feeling Goku's killing intent.


	3. Piccolo

Kagome titled her head in curiosity as she looked up at the tall looming figure. "Nee daddy this is the famous Pickle?"

Gohan flushed and waved his hands around frantically as his former sensei glared at his pre teen daughter, who was dressed in an exact replica of her mother's old long sleeved blue and orange shirt dress. "Ah Kagome its PiccOLO not pickle, but yes this is him.

Kagome brightened at that, having heard stories of him as she was growing up. She quickly grabbed onto his arm and tugged on it. "Oh you're so cool!" She proceeded to gush to him, having always wanted to meet him but never able to due to her parents’ divorce when she was five.

Gohan face palmed as his old sensei shot him a 'help me look' he never was any good with children. "Ah honey why don't you let him go?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope! Cuz I like him! He has a nice aura, it feels comforting."

Piccolo widened his eyes, never having any one say his aura felt nice or comforting most people, even Gohan as a child, was weary of him. Yet here was this pre teen girl clinging to him and gushing about how cool he was. He couldn't help it, but a bit of manly pride welled in him. "It's fine Gohan, now what is your name? I can't very well call you girl."

Kagome beamed up at him and clung to his arm tighter. "Kagome! Hey, hey can you train me to? I want to be strong like you!"

Piccolo nodded, noting Gohan's crest fallen face, probably at the fact that she hadn't said like my dad, and nodded. "Sure kid."

Kagome squealed happily. "Yay! Oh um can I um touch your ears?"

Piccolo blinked never having had such a request made of him and turned to Gohan.

Gohan rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath, so only he could hear. _"She has an ear fetish…probably got it from her mom’s side…."_

Piccolo sweat dropped what had he just gotten himself into?


	4. Goku

Kagome giggled as her lover, for the past three years, made faces at her cousin's baby. She had to admit Bluma made one cute ass little baby boy. When they were younger Bulma had sworn up and down she would _never_ have any kids yet here she was bouncing a baby boy on her lap as his father scowled at Goku.

Then again she had vowed time and time again never to fall for Goku no baka, hey when they had first met he grabbed her crotch asking where her wee wee was. Yet here she was utterly in love with him and waiting for him to pop the question or make a baby…he was too dense to realize she was ready to settle down, but that was why she loved him. It was never boring with him around.

"A goo goo goo~" She snorted as Vegeta glared darkly at her boyfriend and deiced to save him from a tongue lashing from the Sayain prince.

She cocked her hip and crossed her arms under her full breasts, clad in a dark green shirt borrowed from her cousin, same with the short black skirt. "Goku-koi…instead of cooing over Bulma's baby we could be trying to make out own…" She laughed when she was tossed over his muscled shoulder and carried off, giving her cousin thumbs up. 

Operation baby maker was a go.

Vegeta rolled his eyes grumbling under his breath about moronic clowns falling for devious women's traps.


	5. Vegeta

Kagome glared darkly at the Sayain prince as he stared down at her haughtily, daring her to do something. And do something she was. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? No Bluma you stay out of this." She didn't even tear her glare from the jerk face as she told her cousin to butt out.

Vegeta snorted his eyes narrowing at the small woman who dared to stand up to him. "You heard me woman."

Bulma winced as Kagome sputtered and shook her head, she should have known asking her to come visit while having Vegeta living with her would be a train wreck. Both were stubborn and were like fire and ice. She cradled her head in her hands and sat back to watch the battle unfold.

"I have a name and its Ka- Go- Me, need to me pronounce it for you? Ka- GO- May!" Kagome epped lightly as he appeared mere inches away from her face but glared back up at him darkly.

"I know your name woman. Now, go get me some food. Go on." He smirked as she flushed even redder, it was more fun than messing with the blue haired wench and this one was much more appealing.

"Ugh you-you pig! Go get your own foo-" She was cut off by Vegeta slamming his lips over hers.

Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Vegeta pulled back, licking his lips and tossed her a cocky smirk. "That's one way to shut you up, now go make me some food."

Kagome snapped out of her stupor, her face flushed red, and glared at him darkly. "Go make your own damn food you jerk prince!"

Bulma shook her head and left the room, leaving the two to their argument.


	6. Shin

Kagome sighed as she sat at the low table, calmly sipping tea, ignoring those around her. All of which were gapping at her, which was in her opinion quiet rude.  She offered a small smile to the lord of the tower before sighing and setting het cup down, finally turning her attention to the others.

“I’m sure you have many questions…” She mentally winced as the three women who had been staring at her the most started demanding questions all at the same time.  She understood their worry their loved ones were fighting against Bobbidi and his father’s creation, Buu. Yet did they really have to yell?

Piccolo resisted the urge to sigh, having come accustomed to Chi-Chi and Bulma’s over dramatic tendencies, it seemed Gohan had found him a woman just as dramatic as is mother. With a small cough he called attention to himself and nodded his head at the young woman sitting at the head of the table.

Her black hair feel in silken waves to rest about her slim waist, her pale skin seemed to glow lightly as she sat there, a cup of tea in her small petit hands.

She wore a black sleeveless dress that fell to her ankles in the back yet the front of it was shorter reaching to about her knees. Under the dress she wore a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of plain white pants. A light blue sash was around her slim waist, making her womanly figure stand out.

“Kagome-sama, what brings you here?” Those who knew Piccolo well were astounded that he would speak to someone he had just met with such high honors.

Kagome smiled lightly and offered the namikan a small smile, “I am merely here as a precaution, if your friends can not handle the current situation then I will be forced to step in.” She glanced at the half empty glass of tea, her ears ringing from the out raged cries of the three females form earlier.

Videl cocked out her hip, her attitude inherited form being the world champions daughter, “If you think you can stop it now then why wait?! End it now! Gohan shouldn’t have to fight if you can put an end to all this now!”

Chi-Chi nodded, liking the girl more than before, “Yeah, why should my husband and son have to fight your battles?!”

Bluma merely kept her mouth shut taking in the small woman, taking an involuntary step back as cold blue eyes stared at them.

“ _My_ battles? Oh I assure you while this planet was once my home a long time ago it is no longer.” Chi-Chi meant to speak but Kagome cut her off. “Oh no, I will have my say ningen.” Chi-Chi closed her mouth with a snap and a glare.

“There, was that so bad?” Without waiting for the woman who had gotten on her nerves to reply she huffed and continued. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this is not my battle, but one that your son was _destined_ to be a part of. I am merely here just in case your son can not live up to said destiny.  So I would like it if you would not accuse me of things that are not my fault. If you have a problem with your sons density take it up with _your_ gods.” She turned her nose up at the stunned woman.

Kagome continued to simmer, her temper not having risen so badly in years, yet she blinked as Kibito appeared at the tower in a small flash of light. She offered the large male a small smile. “Kibito-san.”

The large elderly pink man nodded at her. “Kagome-sama.” She scrunched her nose up at the title, never liking it even when she was the shikon miko. She liked it even less now that she was a god of sorts.

Kibito smiled down at her, she had wormed her way into his heart decades ago and it still amused him that the high title still rubbed her the wrong way. Yet he frowned lightly as he took in her aggravated state, Sin was right to worry about her. She looked positively livid. With a sigh he offered her a small grin. “Come now, your husband wishes to see you before you smite anyone.”

Kagome huffed, a light dusting of pink staining the pale skin of her high cheek bones. “Psh, like I’d waste my time…but do let us depart. I have no idea how the namikein can handle their screeching.” She lazily stood up and offered her gracious hosts a small smile and bow. “I thank you for the tea. Once this is all over I might have to come by and visit, just make sure the wretches aren’t here ne? Well save for the blue haried one and the blonde they look like they can hold an intelligent conversation.”

With twinkling eyes she moved to stand by Kibito, ignoring the stuttering women and rocked on the heels   of her feet, waiting for Kibito to take her to her husband, she could have done it herself but she didn’t want her powers to attract anything.

Piccolo, Dendde, and Mr. Popo nodded at the two as they disappeared in a small flash of light before sighing, their ears ringing as the two women, Chi-Chi and Videl. Let out aggravated cries and began bad mouthing the young woman that was previously.

Piccolo felt a vein in his head twitch as their insults became very nasty and with a dark glare at the two he shook his  head. “I hope you know you’re talking about Kaio-Shin-sama’s wife.”

Videl huffed not understating what he meant, so she married a guy with a title. “So?” She flinched from the harsh glare tossed her way. “She if the wife of the lord of lords, the God of God’s and a God in her own right. She has done more and achieved more then you could ever dream of doing so, so show a little respect.”

With that he took off wising to join the others and get away from the catty women, he could only hope that one day he would find someone as great as Kagome-sama to settle down with. Sadly when she was made she broke the mold… 


	7. Vegeta

Vegeta sighed as he half heartedly listened to his mate prattle on about her shopping adventures with their now thirteen year old daughter. Even after all these years the woman couldn't tell when he was ignoring her then again she probably knew but didn't say anything. She wasn't the feisty young woman he had mated, not anymore. She was old with age, as was Chi-Chi, and as such she tended to avoid any stress in her life, something about wrinkles. Which made it _very_ boring for him.

"And you couldn't believe my surprise she was a B cup! Already! She's going to take after her dear old mom and be a C by the time she's fifteen!"

Vegeta stiffened lightly at that thought feeling much like a sick old man. Out of everything that she had been prattling on about that was the one thing that he noticed. He was disgusted with himself but at the same time he couldn't help it. His daughter was a strong beautiful young woman and she was half Saiyan. Her blood called out to his and yes it was his _very_ blood that ran through her veins but it was _Saiyan_ blood. Saiyans were generally ruled by instinct, and he was no exception. Since the obliteration of more than ninety nine percent on his race his instinct had been to procreate. To make new little Saiyans.

Sadly there were no more female Saiyans left so he had settled for Bulma, as mean as it was to say, she intrigued him and amused him, at the time. She had even bore him two children, one of which he had been fighting his instincts over for the past two years. Ever since she had stopped being, in his eyes, a youngling and had started growing. Putting on makeup and wearing more revealing clothes, she sadly had her mother's tastes in revealing outfits, filling out in all the right places.

He couldn't help but notice her and the way she was changing. He was a male and he was driven by instinct, which was screaming at him to make his own daughter bear him a strong son, a strong mostly pure bred Saiyan son. He felt disgusted by this fact but knew he was not alone in his attraction. He could tell that Kakarott, Gohan, and Goten felt the same, they tended to avoid coming over anymore, ever since she had hit her teens. Even Trunks, her twin, had felt the pull, _it was instinct_.

He blinked as a sweet scent tickled his nose and instantly he knew what it was. He cursed his luck as he heard his thirteen year old daughter cry out for Bulma from the bathroom, panic in her voice. "Mom! I think I got my first period!" Bulma gave a girlish squeal as she rushed off to have 'the talk' with her daughter completely ignoring her shocked and stiff, in more ways than one, husband.

Kami help him his daughter had just started her first heat cycle…the only consolation that he had was that soon very soon Gohan would know his plight and then he wouldn't be alone in his struggles.


End file.
